


Squirrel Girl Versus the Blue Banana Warmer

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Holly have worked hard to set this night in motion, and they're not going to let some unusual underwear choices and a little first-time awkwardness ruin the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirrel Girl Versus the Blue Banana Warmer

Kissing Holly was super easy. Extremely, frighteningly super easy. So easy that Dan worried that his luck would backfire and that somehow he’d screw everything up – after all, it had taken them four months of nonstop flirting, six ridiculous discussions with Ross and at least twenty minutes of self-propping pep talks to land him here, with his hand down the waistband of Holly’s skirt and her fingers splayed open on his chest.

She pulled back suddenly, panting softly and Dan immediately tried to take his hand back. “Do you need me to stop?” 

She shook her head and reached for the hem of her teeshirt.

Okay, so they were going to speed things up. Dan could flow with that. His slightly-grubby Giants shirt joined her Zatanna teeshirt on the floor, followed by her bra and his belt. When she had trouble unhooking the side-fasteners on her skirt Dan reached for her and easily slipped the latches loose. 

“Thanks,” she smiled, pecking his nose, and his heart ascended toward his throat. He balled Holly’s skirt up and rolled it toward the floor before taking a glance to see what sort of underwear she was sporting.

And then he burst into laughter.

“Geesh, if you’re gonna make fun of me…” she reached for the discarded skirt.

“No! No, please don’t get dressed,” he begged. Then he saluted her hips. “Ready for duty, Squirrel Girl.”

She smiled. “You know who she is? Aww, you get cuter all the time.”

Dan sighed. “Can you change that to like, devastatingly, loin-shakingly hot?”

“That’s cute,” she said. Then she patted his rear. “Don’t say loin ever again.”

She didn’t seem to be interested in denying him for his silliness. In fact, the resulting kiss turned passionate. Dan snaked his tongue between her lips and palmed at her breasts, awkward but eager thanks to their position. Holly’s chest heaved upward and he was rewarded with soft flesh brushing the center of his palm. 

Her boobs were small but silky, capped with faintly wrinkled pink nipples. Dan was gentle with them, with her. She appeared to love it – the nipples grew harder, her moans muffled against his tongue and her hips twisted and rocked against his. Dan loved that, but his dick liked it even more. Which was why he started kissing his way southward in the hope of distracting himself from jizzing in his pants.

There was something inexplicably sweet-tasting about her pale skin, he thought, lipping along her collarbone, testing the thrumming beat of her pulse. Goosebumps popped up on her arms and he kissed them too, fondness blooming in his heart. She giggled as he nuzzled he neck. He wanted her to moan for him, tried to accomplish that by plucking her nipples until a grunt poured from Holly’s lips. He lost himself in the scent and taste of her, mind perfectly blank thanks to the ecstasy he felt; Dan’s lips headed toward her breast, captured one, sucked on a hard nipple until she pulled out of his grip. 

“Sore,” she said, urging him toward the opposing breast. This one he tried to satisfy with gentle licks across the pale pink crest.

Then he felt her slide a hand between them. Her hands were sweet, tentative, as they stroked his own nipples. She seemed contemplative. Dan indulged her curiosity.

“You’re so…” she couldn’t seem to come up with the words. Good – he wasn’t the only breathless, lost one.

“Thank you,” he teased, earning another groan. His kisses trailed from her breasts down her belly. He nuzzled the softness there quietly, before nudging down the top of her. The pale red marks her panties had left behind were given their due, sweet kisses to soothe them.

Then he was face to face with Squirrel Girl again.

This time he leaned in and kissed her through the panties, right at the juncture of her labia, He followed it up with a series of licks, trying to rock her good and right before he got her completely naked. Holly’s hands started roaming incessantly then, through his hair, over his shoulders and arms, tracing his prominent veins and the thickness of his neck before diving through the waves of his hair. The petting was mildly erotic but the differing forms of stimulation combined quickly to tease along Dan’s nerve endings. His dick strained against his fly and he moaned into her flesh.

No more time to waste. He tugged the panties to one side and gave her lips a gentle lick. Then Dan’s tongue plunged into pure heaven and Holly let out a guttural sound, her fingers scratching pleasantly at his scalp and anchoring him against her labia. Her hips rocked with his every jab and she sighed and moaned quietly, elegantly almost.

Dan could do nothing but redouble his efforts, work twice as hard to get her off and make her come. He zeroed in on her clit and worked it consistently, with an almost overly eager precision, circling and flicking, turning the intensity up gradually. He didn’t want to stretch her with his fingers; no, he wanted to plunge himself into all of that satiny wetness. That claim on her body belonged to his dick, and his dick only; until then he’d be content to be lost, mouth-down, licking her pussy like a starving man. One hand stayed with her breast; the other found one of hers and squeezed it hard. Holly sobbed suddenly and his eyes shot toward her face but she’d craned her neck back, her hips canting upward. 

That was all the sign Dan needed to turn the intensity up a little. Lapping turned to gentle kisses, and kisses turned to very careful, very gentle sucking. That was enough; Holly’s nails turned to sharper talons and she shrieked. He could feel it, hear it, clearer than his own heartbeat. She soaked his mouth, chin and neck as she lost it, spasming around nothing, her cries throatier but consistent, her hips, oh those hips, moving in wavelike motions as she beckoned him in. He’d be there soon. He’d die if he couldn’t be. 

But for the moment Dan just smiled into her sex; his hand squeezed hers and the right slipped down from her chest to tickle her clit. Holly’s thighs jerked and mashed Dan’s nose into her sex. He pulled back to get a little glimpse of his work, leaving his lips wet. He wanted to taste her for as long as humanly possible. “Think you can give me a little more?”

Holly laughed softly, throwing a forearm over her eyes, cheeks pink. “Ooh, geeze. I don’t know.”

“You can do it!” he encouraged brightly. “You look almost halfway there already,” he said, gently rotating his thumb against her clitoral hood. She was swollen and slippery for him, but not as ready for his cock yet. With huge unit came great responsibility, Dan reminded himself, his permanent fear that he might tear or hurt someone by mistake haunting him. “Dude, you should see how super wet you are. Y’know you’re so pretty all over, in like, every way I can think of, but down here you’re like paradise.”

“I am?”

“Super super hot. Haven’t you ever looked?” She shrugged. “It’s so fucking sexy I don’t wanna quit til you come again.”

She smiled. “Such a flatterer.”

“Truth-teller,” he corrected. “Let me try?”

She lay back with a sigh. “Okay.”

It took him ten more minutes, and by the time he had turned her into a heaving, sweaty-faced mess for the second time she pulled him toward her mouth by his hair. The kiss was flavored of Holly, bitter and delicate, leaving Dan a flailing mess as her soft hand reached for his fly and gave the buttons a tug. He sat up on his haunches and helped her slide them down and off his hips.

The second she noticed the underwear he had hastily slapped on she burst into her own laughter.

“You teased me about Squirrel Girl and you’ve got these on?” she pressed her fingers against the blunt tip of his cock, which had angled awkwardly against the fluorescent blue crotch of the banana warmer he wore.

“It was a gift!” She laughed softly, her thumb rimming circles about the head. “And I totally dressed up in a hurry!” he gasped, as she shimmied the jeans down his legs and off his sock-covered feet. Holly stroked him a few times though the material, then impulsively tugged the waistband down to free his dick.

And there she was, looking up at him as if he’d hung the moon with his bare hands. Dan was awed into temporary silence, his typical goofiness dissolving. Her fingers touched him reverently and he gulped. “Oh, you’re so…” Dan said, his voice cutting off on a cry as she squeezed the base of his dick.

“Thank you,” she deadpanned, and teased his wet, hard dick to full erection. 

Dan floated in the sharp, sweet pleasure of it all. He dripped against her thigh, and when Holly sat up to lick up and that honey from the source – no, that was too much. Dan had to gently shove her back and rummage through his pockets for the condom he’d brought with him (that was another of Ross’ requests: ‘don’t get your gross jizz in my wife, Dan.’).

“Are they new?” she asked. He nodded and was relieved to see her excitement hadn't been dampened by their brief break. “Want me to help you put it on?”

“Nah, I can’t let you,” he said. 

“That close?” she wondered, sounding amazed. 

“Yeah,” he admitted. Dan’s own fingers were shaking hard; he doubted she’d be steadier than him. Once he was comfortably clad he slipped down on the couch, using his hand to position himself. He released himself and cupped her cheek. 

“Are you sure?” he worried. He needed her complete consent.

She pecked his lips. “I didn’t agree to mow the lawn for six months just to get licked,” she said. Then Holly was there to guide him in and a hiss escaped Dan’s lips. He slid through warm, slippery softness and his spine bowed with pleasure, their foreheads brushing. They made out with him buried balls-deep inside of her and his hips rocking sideways.

Dan pulled back, staring into her eyes. “Okay?” he asked, his voice raspy.

Holly nodded. Dan slipped back carefully, the friction a hot tease running up his spine, muffled slightly by the condom. Maybe he could hold back. Maybe he wouldn’t lose it and cream in her immediately even though he definitely needed to.

Faster. Stronger. Tighter. Her legs rose high over his hips and pressed him home over and over again, deep and steady as he could go. Dan felt her hand slide down between them again and knew from the way Holly nestled her face against his shoulder she was playing with her clit, stroking it for him, making herself come again. He tried to time his hips to the motion of her shoulder, tried to match the strength of her strokes. Subtly, she grew tighter around him, wetter around him, and it was all Dan could do to keep himself balanced on his elbows. He wanted to melt into her sweetness. His lips ghosted all over her face and the tingling pressure in his balls grew painful.

She broke first, answering his silent hopes. “Dan, oh gosh, DAN. Fuck!” Something about hearing four letter words roll their way off of Holly’s tongue caused Dan’s dick to throb even harder, made his breath catch in his throat and his hips start colliding with hers roughly, without any sign of finesse or artifice.

The words came from him harshly. “Should I pull out?”

“In me!” she demanded, eyes rolling closed, hips jerking upward and the rest of her body hunching upward into Dan’s.

That was all he needed to hear. He fucked through much tighter, contracting softness and let the pleasure burn all the way through his form. Pleasure seemed to fill every inch of his form; his dick throbbed, his balls tingled and ecstasy blinded him to everything but coming inside of Holly, sexy, gorgeous Holly and her soft, tight, pussy. Then it was happening - he poured into her with a wild cry, felt her arms and legs wrap around him and throbbed in rhythm with her post-orgasmic squeezing until there was nothing left to feel.

They lay together, flat on the couch, unable to do much more than lightly caress each other. Much later Dan pulled the condom off and dumped it in the living room trash. He couldn’t force himself to move further. He forgot everything else; the movie they’d been watching when he’d first kissed her, the fact that Ross would be back in another ten hours, that he was still wearing the ridiculous underwear that had earned him a sweet laugh and smile from the girl he was cuddling. There was truly only Holly and the simplicity of their ecstasy.

He yawned, petting Holly’s arm, felt her petting his hair and kissed her breast bone. Whatever happened after tonight they could weather.

And all of this was totally worth agreeing to do Ross’ laundry for a month, he decided wearily. 

Totally.


End file.
